


The Parker-Stark Family Rules

by jwriter819



Series: Look What We've Become [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Adoption Woes, Co-Parents, Gen, Growing Pains, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony and May Coparent Peter, spiderson, stressed out peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: For almost two years Tony Stark and May Parker have parented their teenage Spiderson with great ease. After a couple of miscues, Peter finds himself falling down a slippery slope of parental arguing and stress from being the newest heir to the Stark throne. Will the Parker Stark family get it together or will Peter fall victim to their parental woes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first trip into this genre! Comments are welcome! 
> 
> Quick heads up...this story is from Tony and Peter's POV's. :D

Tony's POV

Tony stared down at the phone in his hand. He was glaring at the new text from May. 

Need to talk. Peter did it again.

He rubbed his fingers in his eyes in frustration. The last three months had caused a rift between the once chummy co-parents. Things were tense now and everybody knew it. 

Things had been going well up until recently. They shared custody, birthdays, holidays. It was a perfect makeshift family, as well as perfect as it could be with three people who shared no blood. 

Tony thought back to the week before at the quarterly parent-teacher conferences. When the ish hit the fan so to speak. 

Then...it seemed in a rapid succession of days that everything came apart at the seams. 

_Sitting in his three piece suite next to May who looked gorgeous as ever he felt himself being overwhelmed by the back and forth between her and the brunette teacher. It was like he wasn’t even there._

__

_“Yes, Peter’s doing exceptionally well. He just needs to focus a bit more.” May leaned forward in her chair still smiling glasses perched on her nose._

__

_“Focus, what do you mean?”_

__

__

_“He’s often late on assignments and staring off into space.” The aggravation crept up Tony’s neck like the nanotech in his suite._

__

__

_“But he has an A, right?” Tony glared over at May, hoping that she wasn’t insinuating what he thought she was._

__

__

_“Well yes.”_

__

__

_“Then, it’s not that big of a deal. He’s doing exceptionally well under the circumstances.” Tony held up his hand._

__

__

_“So you’re telling me that our sixteen year old can goof off in class because he has an A?” May rolled her eyes._

__

__

_“Yes, Tony,” she ground. “He’s well adjusted and hard working. If he zones out or forgets an assignment or two it’s not a crisis.”_

__

__

_“He’s got so much potential May. You know that.”_

__

__

_“Yes, I know that. He’s my son.”_

__

__

_“Well, I do believe as of last year he’s a much your son as he is mine.” Again May rolled her eyes. “Mr. Harrington, do me a favor,” Tony said reaching for a business card and handing it to the man. “If he zones out or starts to slack off please let me know.”_

__

__

_“Tony.”_

__

__

_“What? Kid’s got too much potential to be wasting it doing dumb stuff with Ted.”_

__

__

_“Ned, Tony. A thousand times, it’s Ned!”_

__

Tony sighed incredulously. He’d talked with Peter about it and the boy promised that he would do better. It was his junior year after all. Tony needed to make sure that his son was going to reach his full potential. 

He had to push him. The kid had way too much going for him to throw it all away. 

Especially since he seemed to be hellbent on doing just that these days. 

The Peter that Tony met almost three years ago didn’t skip school, mouth off, and didn’t do a bunch other things that this Peter was doing...and it was all driving Tony nuts. 

As Tony rode the elevator up to the penthouse floor. He thought back to the talk he’d had with his son earlier that night during their weekly movie/lab night. 

It was the one night a week that they’d stuff themselves to the gills with pizza and whatever other kinds of junk they could find them pass out on the couch in a food coma.

This night though, he’d had to cut the lab part because of an extended shareholders meeting, but he’d made up for it with lots of bonding time. Peter was with his friend so it seemed like it was a win...mostly anyway.

Tony had hated to ruin their bonding time with parental stuff, but it was a necessity.  
It had been only two days after that meeting with all of his teachers and the words of several of Peter’s teachers were still ringing in his ears: “Peter is a good kid, he just doesn’t focus.” So, as he padded the halls a couple of hours after their talk when Tony had finally decided to crawl into bed after a long day of meetings and hanging out with his kid. 

With everything settled, he could finally rest. 

He loved spending time with Peter. It was refreshing and exhilarating in a way that he had trouble putting into words. 

He loved his son with all his heart. 

He hoped that the boy knew it. 

Ever since May had granted him custody almost eighteen months ago, he’d been doing even more for the kid than he ever thought he’d do for anyone. 

It wasn’t just clothes, electronics, and Spiderman upgrades. Those were a given. 

He gave this kid every bit of the emotional ability he had. Stunted as it was. He took Peter to the mall, rented out movie theaters for him and his friends, gave him pep talks, and sat front row at every decathlon, science fair, and anything else Peter dreamt of doing. 

He was there for him in a way that Howard never was. 

Tony smiled to himself at the thought. 

Yeah, he was a better father than Howard...in every way. 

Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had all been right. 

As he walked past his son’s room he heard the distinct sounds of a teen who wasn’t asleep which was odd. He’d sent Peter off to bed hours ago to get ready for his MIT Prep class the next morning. 

It was scheduled to run from 8am-1pm and it was so prestigious that completed of the six-month course garnered a 95% success rate for MIT acceptance. Needless to say, it was a big deal.

Even though Peter had blanched at the idea and made an attempt to skirt out of it, Tony had held firm. 

Tony remembered telling Peter how important this class was. He needed to get plenty of rest. Even though he knew he sounded like the hypocrite of the year, he had to get his kid to do as he said and not as he did.  
Peter didn’t need the uphill battle that Tony had to live with. 

His kid could be so much more than him. 

He could soar in ways that Tony never could have dreamt of. 

So Tony hit him where it hurt: MIT prep or no lab time.

It was easy to see what Peter chose. 

“Kid, you up?” He heard a set of feet shuffling across the carpet knowing that he had his answer. The door popped open slightly revealing a mass of curls and large brown eyes. 

“Y-yeah?” Tony wasted no time opening the door further than the small opening Peter gave him. As he pushed himself inside he saw candy wrappers, clothes, and old parts strewn everywhere. 

“What are you doing up so late?” Peter’s face was laced with guilt and annoyance. He shifted slightly and Tony saw the game controller in his hand tucked between his back and the desk chair. “Really? You have a class in the morning and you’re up playing video games until three am?” 

The only response he got was a mumble from Peter. 

“What was that I’m sorry.”

“May doesn’t care. She lets me figure it out on my own.” 

“Well I’m not May.” Tony rubbed his eyes again. “Friday, shut it off. Alert me if Peter tries to turn anything back on before 8am tomorrow.”

“Yes Boss.” Peter groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

“I was going to sleep. I was just gonna finish this one last level.”

“Right.”

“I was,” the teen said stubbornly. “I mean look at you, you have a meeting at 8 too and you’re up.” Tony ignored his statement. 

“Last year you were so easy to manage. What happened?” He saw a flash of emotions cross Peter’s face. “Well?” The teen shook his head.

“Nothing, I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I know you paid a lot for this class and it’s uh hard to get into.”

“I just want you to reach your potential, Pete.”

“I know.” The boy sighed. “I’ll go to bed now,” he said as he put the controller down and shuffling across the room. 

“Night buddy.”

“Night Tony.”

________________________

That’s how Tony found himself sitting on the Parkers’ worn down couch stirring his gourmet coffee while May stared at her phone. 

“We’ve got to do something,” May said.

“Now you want to do something? I’ve been telling you for months that he’s been slacking off.” She rolled her eyes.

“That’s not what I mean. He’s burning out, Tony.” 

“He’s fine.”

“No, he’s not. He doesn’t skip school or special classes or fight with his best friend during study hall. That’s not Peter. Something is wrong.” 

“Well, if you enforced his curfew and his bedtime then he wouldn’t be so overwhelmed.” 

“He’s a kid Tony! A kid!”

“He’s a kid who’s going to run a Fortune 500 Hundred company before his thirtieth birthday. He needs to be prepared.” May took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.

“Yes, he’s going to do that, if he wants.” Tony scoffed but didn’t respond. “He’s Spiderman, he interns with you twice a week, he shadows Pepper once a week, and he has decathlon. Not to mention that you’ve got him accompanying you to board meetings, etiquette classes, and special events. His calendar is jam-packed every day and now you throw this MIT prep course into it. He’s cracking, Tony. He needs a break.” 

“He’s got too much--” May cut him off.

“Potential, I know. But Tony, you know that potential is nothing if the object stops moving.”

“Exactly. I’m pushing him to be great.”

“Or to combust. Everyone has limits, Tony.” 

“Well this kid’s gonna reach them and then break them.” They heard the door open revealing a surprised and horrified Peter.

“Uh w-what are you guys doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV
> 
> Drop me a comment, I'd love feedback!

“They’re killing me Ned, I’m dead.” Ned rolled his eyes at his friend as they sat in his room alternating between throwing darts and discussing Star Wars headcanons. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Ned said looking up at his friend. 

“It is. Last week May grounded me for not doing my chores but Tony said that was excessive and lifted it. So I was grounded at May’s and not at Tony’s.”  


“Sounds kinda awesome.”

“It was until I was talking to May on a video call and she saw me in the lab. She wanted to know why I was in the lab when I was grounded. So big nasty fight.”

“Yeah, I could see how that would suck.”

“Yeah. They’re not talking to each other unless it’s about me. It’s awful.”

“It sounds like MJ’s parents. They’re always arguing about something.” 

“Maybe she could help?”

“Are you gonna talk to her?” Ned snorted mischievously. “You know without turning red?”

“Shut up!” Peter threw a bag of Legos at Ned that left his floor covered in the mini-minefield. 

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, you could talk to them.”

“Yeah, but what if that turns into another argument? What if May or Tony decides they don’t want me with the other one anymore?” People grunted and shuffled his feet. 

“Peter, chill! My mom is going crazy over the smudge marks on the ceiling!” 

“Ooops. Sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“This sucks though! Everything was perfect until that stupid museum trip.” 

“Dude, you have the worst luck on field trips.”

“How was I supposed to know that the stupid exhibit had a lock on the door.”

“You were in the exhibit behind the glass. How did you not know that would happen?” Ned was on his side still laughing. 

“It was dark.” Ned starting snorting while he was rolling on the ground. Peter glared into his friend. “Why are we friends?”

“Because we’re losers.” Peter rolled his eyes. Ned started laughing again. “You were like six shades of red when Mr. Stark picked you up. MJ has it sketched out in great detail.” 

“Dude, a pissed Ironman is not an ideal way to end a field trip.” Peter sighed. “He was pissed and May thought it was hilarious.” Peter sighed. “He used to love getting out of meetings. Now, he just freaks out and tells me that he expects me to be better.” 

“Maybe they just need to know you’re stressed out.” Peter shook his head.

“I can’t. Tony’s stressed over the Accords and May’s working extra shifts trying to get a raise. Neither of them wants to hear this right now. Sometimes I just want to say the hell with it all.” 

“You gotta try.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Peter flipped down from the ceiling. “Want to come over this weekend? Tony’s not going to be home Saturday afternoon.” 

“Yeah, I can’t until Saturday afternoon though, I’ve got that new coding class.” 

“That sounds like so much fun.” 

“You should come.”

“I can’t. Tony signed me up for MIT Prep.”

“That’s awesome! That thing is like five grand.” 

“Tony. Billionaire.”

“Right.” Ned brightened momentarily. “You should rub it in Flash’s face.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Come onnnnn! Dude, we can’t rub Spiderman or the Avengers in his face. Just let me have this one.” 

“Ned! Crisis, me. Right now.” 

“Oh yeah. So is it really that bad?” 

“It’s so boring, Ned. Like Divergent third movie boring.” 

“That’s bad.”

“How about I go for you?” 

“Yes, Peter P. Stark? Asian. Sure, why not?” Ned snorted. 

“Right, that thing. Uh, well come with me. My class is legit and it’s only three hours.”

“I can’t. Tony will kill me if I skip this. He says I go or he’ll take my lab privileges away.” Peter flopped on Ned’s bed. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Just don’t do anything stupid, Peter.”

“What does that mean?” 

“Homecoming? Oscorp? Latest museum scandal? When you’re freaked or stressed you do crazy stuff.”

“Do not.”

“Riiight.” Ned thought for a moment. “Wait, aren’t you a legacy into MIT since your dad went there?” Peter’s face brightened. 

“I am now. That could work.” Peter sighed as his watch vibrated. “That’s Happy, I gotta go.” 

“See you dude!”  
\----------------------------  
Peter sat in the back of the Towncar playing on his phone. He was exhausted. After only three hours of sleep, he wasn’t sure how he would make it through the day. He was on the verge of falling asleep already. 

The events of the night before were playing in his head on repeat. The disappointed look on his dad’s face was like a punch to the gut. Tony didn’t use to care if he stayed up late playing video games or watching movies or whatever he wanted, but now things were different and he wasn’t sure why. 

Yeah, he’d told Ned that the stupid museum incident started everything, but he wasn’t sure if that was the truth anymore. 

He’d been so happy when May had told him that she was finally going to adopt him. With him becoming an adult in a couple of years, being his legal guardian would no longer be enough. What had floored him though was when she said her and Tony would be signing the papers. 

Legally they’d be his mom and dad. 

Even though they said they could still be May and Mr. Stark. Well...Tony now at least.

That was fine with him because it meant he wasn’t an orphan anymore. 

He was an heir and he had parents. 

The first year was great. Everything was literally perfect. He spent the Monday through Wednesday with May since the hospital was always busiest on the weekends and Thursday through Saturday with Tony unless it was May’s Sunday off. 

It was everything he could dream of up until the night of the Fireman's’ gala. Peter had been Tony’s guest and it was supposed to be Stark Jr’s coming out party. 

What it turned into was a Peter screwing up fest and Tony glaring at any and everyone to stay away from his kid. 

Peter felt terrible about ruining Tony’s event, but he’d felt out of place and all thumbs. Needless to say after knocking over an appetizer tray and eating caviar before promptly throwing up in a potted plant that the night was a failure. 

He’d cried when he got up to his room. Tony had told him in the car that it was no big deal, but Peter saw the news too. Tony Stark’s adopted son was a plebian with no class. He wasn’t fit to take over Stark Industries one day. 

Peter supposed that was how within a matter of days he’d ended up with several appointments to meet with a tailor, a new wardrobe that Tony mandated he wear in public, and a twice a week meeting with an etiquette coach. 

For someone who said it was only about making sure Peter could feel comfortable in any situation, Tony’s sudden interest in Peter’s outward persona didn’t make sense. 

Peter knew he’d embarrassed Tony. The problem was the more he tried to stop screwing up the worse things got. 

He had been zoning out thinking about his quiz on the salad forks when the tour group left him. Trying to catch up he’d gone through the wrong door and ended up locked inside the neanderthal display case. 

Peter cringed at the memory. They’d kicked him out of the tour and since it was an overnight trip one of his parents had to come and get him. Since May was on call, Tony had to leave his demonstration to come and get him. 

Before Tony had even arrived someone had taken a picture of Peter in the case that was on TMZ. The silence and glare that met him when Tony arrived was enough to keep Peter’s mouth closed even though Tony was known for far more outrageous antics. When Tony had asked him why, Peter said he’d zoned out. It was the truth, but it aggravated Tony anyway. Peter found himself grounded for two days and met with an even more hypervigilant Tony.

“Kid, you with me?”

“Huh? Uh yeah,” Peter said pulling out his headphones. 

“You’re gonna get a ride with Ned’s mom?”

“Yeah, she’s picking him up then me. We’ll stop at May’s then head to Tony’s after.” Happy eyed him.

“You’re not skipping out again, right? Tony freaked out last week.”

“No, Happy. I’m uh not.” Happy raised his eyebrow. “I’m here Hap. A little tired, but I’m here.” He gave the kid a soft smile. 

“Tony loves you kid, he just gets a little overzealous sometimes.” Didn’t Peter know it? After another lecture for zoning out, Peter was ready to implode. 

He felt like he just couldn’t do anything right. 

“Alright kid, hop out. If the plans change call me or Tony so we can pick you up. He doesn’t want you walking until we can get someone to go with you.”

“I don’t need a bodyguard, I’m Spiderman.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Or have you all forgotten?”

“That’s why kid. Use that big brain. How easy would it be to connect the two of you if you used your powers to save yourself? Be smarter kid.” Peter growled and threw open the car door. 

Even being Spiderman was wrong? 

\----------------------------

Peter grumbled to himself for the first twenty minutes. As the air nipped into him, he realized that he should have taken the subway. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Holding his breath he thought it might be May or Tony, but it was Ned. 

Thank God for Ned. 

He hit the call button instantly.

“Peter!”

“Hey, Ned.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” 

“Let’s tell the world that.” He rolled his eyes. “Turn around, I’m outside your class.” Ned turned in a confused circle before smiling in recognition. 

“Dude, Mr. Stark is going to be so mad.” Peter shrugged. 

“Want to go?”

“Sure. I can show you the demo I’m working on for my class. My mom is coming in a few minutes.” 

The ride to Ned’s house was quick and before Peter knew it, he was eating a sandwich on the floor in Ned’s room. 

“I’ve been thinking for a while now, uh do you think maybe like counseling might help or something?” Peter shot his friend a look.

“What would that do? They’d have to talk for that to work.”

“I meant for you.”

“What? No Ned,” Peter said voice cracking. 

“Well, your life has changed a lot like an insane amount in just a couple of years. You went from literally no one to one of the most powerful kids in the world Spiderman or not.” 

“No, I’m not Ned. I’m still just me.”

“Peter, you’re “Stark Jr” heir to the Iron Man and Stark Industries legacy.” Peter groaned. That was true. Well, he knew it was true, but now it was like it was really true. He’d known it as soon as he’d taken Tony’s last name. 

He gained a father...and a mother, but his life forever changed because of it. 

“What I’m saying is that maybe you don’t realize how serious everything is. Maybe that’s why Mr. Stark is being so hard on you.” Peter stood up. 

“I’m gonna go home.”

“Peter,” Ned said as his friend walked out of the door. “Come on man, be smart.” 

\----------------------------  
Ned’s words rang in Peter’s ears as he walked down the street. 

Peter Stark wasn’t supposed to be a screw up like the teenage Tony had been. He’d read enough about Tony long before the man had become his father to know that Tony had a hard teenage life. 

A teenage prodigy forced into an adult world. 

The rebellious streak that once seemed so far off to Peter now seemed to fit him like a worn-in glove. 

Peter was buckling under the weight of the Stark name and the expectations that came with it.

Tony wasn’t Howard, but Peter was turning out to be just like Tony.

The thought swirled in his mind as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. May would be able to help him make sense of this. 

Mom’s were good like that. Pulling his headphones out of his head, his heart jumped into his throat. 

“Uh, w-what are you guys doing here?”

He was soo grounded!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion! 
> 
> I was going to make this a one shot, but with the alternating POV's I figured it'd be easier to break it up. 
> 
> Sooo, here you go! 
> 
> Don't say I never gave you anything ;)

“Peter,” May said standing up. “You skipped today, didn’t you?” Knowing he was caught the teen sighed and nodded.

He was in so much trouble! 

“Why bud,” Tony asked. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but May beat him to it. 

“Probably because he’s tired, Tony.”

“Well, he wouldn’t be tired if he went to bed. You let him stay up playing video games until three am every night?”

“Tony, he’s a kid. That’s part of being a teenager. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if he didn’t have to go to this stupid class on a Saturday!” Peter watched the exchange as if he wasn’t there. Everyone was explaining his feelings like he couldn’t speak for himself. 

Enough was enough. 

“Stop!” May and Tony looked over at Peter. “Please, just stop. I’ll do whatever you want me to, just stop,” he said dropping into the chair. 

“Pete, baby what’s wrong,” May asked softly as she sat down next to him. Soft sniffles was all they heard. 

“Come on bud, we just want to help you.” Peter’s head was in his hands as he tried to not break down into gut-wrenching sobs. 

“All you do is fight,” he said trying to be composed. 

“Pete,” they both started. 

“You do! You never agree on anything. If May lets me stay up late then Tony’s mad. If Tony lets me test something in the lab then May has a problem. I’m not trying to stress you guys, but I can’t help it. I’m stuck in the middle! I can’t do anything right.”

“That’s not true,” Tony said.

“Tony’s right, this is our fault. We haven’t been co-parenting very well recently. You’re our first priority and we’re sorry we let our stuff get in the way.”

“Yeah,” Tony said. May nudged him to keep going. “I really didn’t mean to stress you kid. I guess I should have asked before I signed you up. It’s clear that you don’t want to be there.” Peter flinched. Tony was pissed. 

“I want to go to MIT, Tony. I always have.” Tony stared at Peter, his eyes were soft yet stern and Peter had no idea how he managed to do that. “I-I want to, I just don’t want to disappoint you if I’m not good enough.” 

“Peter, you’re good enough,” his father said sternly.

“You say that, but what if I’m not?”

Tony gave the boy a confused look. “The class is supposed to prep you, bud. That’s the point.”

“I don’t just mean MIT.” May and Tony glanced at each other. “I’m not a good Stark. I’m gonna ruin your legacy.” 

Tony's eyes hardened in a way he hadn't seen them before. “Don’t...don’t ever say that.” 

“It’s true. That’s why you’ve been making me take all these etiquette classes and stuff, right? So I don’t ruin your reputation.” Tony snorted. Peter narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“Have you met me, kid? You couldn’t tarnish my reputation if you tried. I peed in an Ironman suite...at my own party for the world to hear.” May left her face blank as Peter tried to get the image out of his head. 

“But, why though? Everything was great. I-I don’t know.” 

“No, Pete, I know how you are.” Tony pushed out a deep breath. “Is that what you thought? That I think you’re unworthy? God, maybe I am him.” Peter pushed his hand out and placed it on Tony’s shoulder.

“No, Dad you’re great. Really. I-I just I’m afraid.”

Tony sighed. “Afraid of what Pete?” 

“Letting you guys down. You guys are fighting over me all the time.” May reached out and ran her hands through the boy's hair. 

“Petey, we’re sorry honey. We just want what’s best for you,” she said with honey lacing her voice.

“Yeah, and it’s making you guys go crazy,” Peter said. He rubbed his hands over his face. “What happened? Things were so good before. Perfect even.”

“I think it’s me, bud. I wanted you to be better so bad that I think I went overboard.” Tony’s eyes wanted to say so much more, but Peter and May apparently were able to translate what he wanted to say. 

Peter knew the feeling because he felt the same way these days. Reaching down May grabbed each of their hands in her own. 

“Pete, you want to be the best for your dad, right?” The boy nodded. “Tony, you want to give your son the world, right?” Tony nodded. “All you guys have to do is your best. Peter you don’t have to worry about what it means to be a Stark. You’re Peter and that’s all that matters. And Tony, you don’t have to worry about not being your father. You’re excellent with Peter and trust me, if you weren’t I wouldn’t have let you anywhere near him let alone adopt him. Trust your instincts.” Tony wiped his eyes quietly. 

“The brilliant May Parker strikes again.” 

“She’s good like that Tony,” Peter said. The man smiled at his makeshift family. Pulling out his phone, Peter noticed that he did something before letting his eyes settle on May.

“I’ve been hard on you, bud. I used to hate the pressure my old man put on me and I used to shirk everything off of me to get him to see that I was being crushed by his expectations,” he gave a watery smile. “I guess you followed in my footsteps, huh?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Pete. May said I was pushing you too hard, but I didn’t want to hear it. I’m the one that’s sorry, bud. You don’t have to live up to any expectations; just do your best."

“You’re not embarrassed by me?”

“Pete I was never embarrassed. I could never be embarrassed by you. Except well when you go into details about those cannon noggin things.”

“Headcanons,” Peter cut in.

“Yeah, those. Keep your nerdy games to yourself.” Peter snorted. “I more upset that they were saying terrible things about you. I wanted to protect you so you didn’t have to feel that again,” Tony finished. 

Peter nodded. “So we’re good?”

“More than good,” Tony said smiling. Peter relaxed like he finally released tension that he didn’t know was there. May leaned forward.

“Now that’s is out of the way. Where’d you go, Petey?” Peter looked guilty and embarrassed. 

“Maybe we should give him a minute, May,” Tony offered. 

“It’s ok Tony, I wanted to go to the class for MIT, it’s just I uh wanted to clear my head. I went to see this coding camp. Ned’s going and it’s got 3D Lego models. He showed me a while ago.” May and Tony laughed. “It’s this brand new programming software and it’s insane. I mean I prefer chemistry and objects I can directly manipulate, but coding is so cool. Tony, I see why you love it so much. This program is like what you work with. It’s got these insane algorithms that work in real time. Ned is working on a life-size Deathstar model.” 

“Nerds,” Tony and May said in unison. Peter smiled. For the first time in months, he gave them a real and genuine smile. 

\--------------

That’s how the Parker-Stark Family Rules came to be. 

Tony and May had talked long into the night after Peter had gone to bed. They decided to be a united front in raising their son. 

The rules would travel with Peter from house to house and would be enforced equally by both parents. 

His extracurriculars were cut down considerably. Etiquette classes were gone and his wardrobe was once again littered with thrift store grabs but now some designer jeans were seen on occasion. 

The MIT Prep class was still a thing mostly because Tony refused to bend, but he added in a special coding class with Iron Man himself for Peter and Ned every other week to supplement. Peter had been thrilled and Ned, of course, was speechless.

Of course. 

As Peter walked up to the MIT Prep class, he finally felt excited to go inside. This is where he belonged. He wasn’t just Peter Parker Stark, or Stark Jr., he was Peter. 

The word legacy was a distant notion. 

Peter just needed to be Peter. The Stark part, well that was just extra. 

\--------------

As Tony pulled up to the convention center all he could think about was the smile on his kid’s face when he’d dropped him off that morning. The kid was ready to take on the world with a light in his eyes that Tony hadn’t seen in months. 

His son was back. 

When Tony’s eyes locked on Peter as he quickly moved down the steps wearing a Spiderman T-shirt, he couldn’t help but match his son’s smile as the boy moved towards the bright orange Audi. 

“Hey, Dad!” Tony smiled grew from his head down to his feet. 

Peter Parker Stark was Spiderman...heir to the Stark fortune and the multi-billion dollar company, but most importantly he was Tony and May’s son. 

He was happy and healthy. 

For Tony that was a major success.


End file.
